


Little Corner of Heaven

by Imagineurfaves



Category: General - Fandom
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hand Jobs, Mutual Pining, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Other, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Frustration, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-05 18:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagineurfaves/pseuds/Imagineurfaves
Summary: You and (F/C) work at the same job, but, your position is above theirs, and as the rules of the job are, you two cannot be together romantically. However, you've always believed that rules are meant to be broken.





	Little Corner of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr request~ and first time making smut where both parties gender-neutral. It was a bit challenging, so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Check out more self-insert prompts and fics @ imagineurfaves.tumblr.com !

Boss, royal, director - the many ways you'd describe your job. You oversaw plenty of people in your field, and you treated them with respect, acting more like they were your friends rather than just workers. Except for one. The one that caught your eye, standing out far more than everyone else - (F/C).

You admit, you played a bit of favoritism with them, spending more time around them during and after work than what you did with the others, and they gladly welcomed your company. You both found each other attractive, charming, and smart, and it didn't take long before you fell in love with each other, the professional barriers becoming almost non-existence internally. 

But they did exist, externally. Although you're in  _a_  leading position, you're not  _the_  head. There's still a set list of rules that you, and everyone else has to follow, and personal - romantic - relationships between workers were a huge taboo. You reluctantly followed the rules, but you made sure to show how much you craved each other when nobody was watching - lingering touches on shoulders when there's praise, and leaning over to whisper into ears when speaking privately. You didn't know how much longer you could take being apart from them as you lay in separate bedrooms during the nights, sexual frustration growing. The hand that would sneak down to your groin, pleasuring yourself, pretending that it was (F/C)'s, soon wouldn't be enough anymore, and you  _desperately_  needed to get closer to them.

 

Leading to where you are now, inside the deepest corner of a locked storage room, (F/C)'s back pushed against a wall, hands roaming and gripping onto the others body, not wanting to let go, and passionately kissing. Your tongues danced furiously as you moaned in the others mouth, plump lips crashing against the other, letting out days, months, years, of sexual frustration. 

 

Only for a second, (F/C) pulls away from the kiss, skin flushed and panting heavily. “(Y-Y/N)...a-are you sure about this? Our jobs are on the line...W-what if we get caught?” 

“To hell with our jobs! If we’re not allowed to be together because of some stupid rule, then there’s no point in being here anymore!” You’re frustrated, and you’re so close to getting what you want, that nothing can get in your way now. 

“I don’t disagree, but...we can’t just leave now. The pay is good, and it’ll be hard trying to get another job right after leaving this one, so...how about this...” (F/C) breaks from under your arms, and moves some shelves over, acting as a barrier between you two and the rest of the room, completely isolating the two of you. “How about we set some time aside to come here...our own private, er, makeshift room. It’s nothing romantic, but at least here, we can be alone...”

 

You ponder for a second on (F/C)’s proposal. They were right, aside from the strict rules, this is a decent job, and if you two can find a way around those rules, you could make it work. And with their plan, you think it will. 

 

"So, our little corner of heaven?" You say with a smile, closing the gap between you two. 

"That's right." They reply, slipping their hands around your back, pushing your back against one of the shelves, and diving back to your lips, just a bit gentler than before. You slip a hand down under their bottoms, placing your fingers on their arousal, teasing them through the wet fabric of their underwear. (F/C) lets out small whimpers on your lips, grinding down on fingers. They then loosen their bottoms, allowing you more room to play with them, and once you feel that they're wet enough, you move your hands into their underwear and wrap/plunge your fingers into their sex, moving your fingers up and down along their shaft/slit. Being that this is your very first time with (F/C), you're beyond excited to give them the pleasure they crave, and listen closely to the spots they moan most when your hand is on them, making sure to apply the most pressure and the longest touches to the spots that make them cry out the hardest. 

While you jack off/finger (F/C), they're busy trying to fondle your chest. They bring your shirt up to your chin, revealing your bare chest for only them to see. They take a panting mouth to suck on one nipple, lightly biting and pulling through their teeth, their saliva covering your chest, marking you. (F/C) alternates between your nipples, and now you're the one whimpering under their touch, still trying your best to make them cum. (F/C) notices that you're having trouble focusing on them, and places one hand on yours, guiding and encouraging you. With their help, you finally get back into the hang of things, working them up so that they finally reach their climax. (F/C) bucks their hips, working in tandem with your hand, and after a few pumps, (F/C) finally cums, your name coming out of their mouth in a hushed scream, their fluids covering your hand. 

Your hand stays on their groin as they ride out the remaining waves of their orgasm. Then, (F/C) finally looks up at you, panting, almost with a drunken grin. "Your turn, darling." 

 

(F/C) keeps your back pinned against the shelf as they work their fingers into you, just as you did with them. Their other hand is back on your chest, and the two work simultaneously to give you what you've been waiting for, one hand pinching and pulling your nipples, while the other finds it way into your wet folds/hard cock. You can't help but moan their name like a mantra, but in fear of getting caught, you bring your hand that was covered with their fluids up to your mouth, licking up their bittersweet fluids dripping off your fingers, trying to muffle your moans. But (F/C) has something else in mind. They remove the hand that was on your chest to take your fingers out of your mouth, holding your hand. 

"Y-you don't need to worry about that, (Y/N)...This place is soundproof, right? S-so you can go ahead and make all the noise you like. Go on, I...I want to hear you call my name..." (F/C) assures you, and, puts your fingers in their mouth, still holding your hand. 

You head spins at the current circumstance. You buck onto their fingers expertly fondling your vagina/penis, just as their warm tongue swirls around your fingers. Your panting and moaning of their name increases as you experience pleasure that you could've only dreamed of before. Just a few more flicks of their fingers over your sensitive groin and finally, finally, you reach your limit, crying out (F/C)'s name in ecstasy as you spill over their hand, finally living through a moment that was only possible in your wildest dreams. The pleasure is almost too much for you to handle, and your shaky legs give out from under you. Luckily, (F/C) is right there to catch you, holding you close to their body with what little strength they have left.

 

You two lean against a shelf, panting and laughing, feeling victorious over defying the tyrannical rules. After a few minutes, you two finally begin to collect yourselves, putting clothes and strands of hair back to their original positions. You help (F/C) with zipping their bottoms back up, and they roll your shirt down, carefully trying not to stain your clothes with the cum lingering on their hand. When you two are satisfied with how you look, you make way past the makeshift fort and through the storage room, stopping at the door to give the other a departing hug and kiss.

 

"So...when's the next _meeting_ , boss?" (F/C) chuckles, still holding you, almost reluctant to let go. 

"Hmm, I'm not sure...But hopefully...hopefully sometime soon. _Real_  soon." You grin at (F/C), excited by your own thoughts, and they grin back, almost as if they could read your mind. 

"I'll look forward to then, darling."

One last kiss, and you two depart into the real world. While you're sad you still have to hide your relationship with (F/C), you're excited that you finally, _finally_ , have a private place to celebrate your love, making sure to book as many meetings as you can with them.


End file.
